Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of image scanning and a driving method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of image scanning with an aperture ratio improved than the conventional one and a driving method thereof.
Related Arts
A touchscreen panel is a device for inputting user command by touching letters or diagrams displayed on the screen of an image display device with a human finger or other touch means, and is used attached to an image display device. The touchscreen panel converts the touch location touched with the human finger, etc. into electrical signals. The electrical signal is used as an input signal.
The touchscreen panel adopts various touch detection methods such as a resistance membrane method, an optical method, a capacitive method, an ultrasonic wave method, etc. Among them, according to the optical method, the touchscreen panel detects whether a touch is made through the change in optical properties in a corresponding location when a touch generating means contacts the screen of a display apparatus. Due to its properties, there is no limitation in the type of touch generating means in the optical method.
Meanwhile, recently, as security matters are becoming an issue, security issues relating to personal portable devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, etc. are on the rise. As portable devices are being used more frequently, security is a requisite for e-commerce through portable devices, and according to such needs, biometric data such as fingerprints, iris, face, voice, blood veins, etc. are used.
Among the various biometric information authentication technologies, the most commonly used technology is the authentication technology using fingerprints. Recently, products introducing fingerprint recognition and authentication technology using the same to smartphones and tablet PCs, etc. have been released.
However, in order to graft sensors for fingerprint recognition on portable devices, a separate device for fingerprint recognition needs to be installed, in addition to an image display device, which makes the volume of portable devices bigger.
Also, recently, flexible image display devices are being developed, and in this case, the touchscreen panel applied to the flexible image display device needs to be flexible as well.
Thus, it became necessary to develop a technology granting flexibility, without requiring a separate space for a fingerprint recognition sensor in the portable device, while not bothering the display area.